Utopian Cult
The Utopians are a cult serving as a minor antagonist in Season 2 of Criminal Case. The cult emerged into the storyline starting Wild Wild Death (Case #89, or Case #33 of Pacific Bay). Description Based in Pacific Bay's Ivywood Hills, the Utopian Cult is a malevolent religion and is known as an infamous cult in Ivywood. The word utopian means an idealistic reformer. The cult, as such, promises eternal life and endless fame, but for a fee, thus becoming increasingly popular among celebrities. The Utopians can do just about anything for their own benefit. They basically brainwash their members, discouraging them to question the cult's actions as doubting their orders and being too inquisitive is something intolerable from the cult's perspective. Theories claim that the Utopians literally control Ivywood. The cult's insignia is represented by two gold triangles fixed on a gold circle with black borders. Role in Case(s) Wild Wild Death Following the closure of movie producer Horace Foster's murder investigation, Russell Crane deduced that an infamous cult known as the Utopians were liable for Gaston Dumas's brainwashing in the previous case and thus wanted to conduct an inquiry about their activities. Chief Marquez, however, ordered the team of Frank Knight and the player to check Horace's mansion for a possible break-in before all. broke into Horace's mansion to leave this cryptic card inside.]] A thorough investigation in Horace's estate suggested that the thief committed the break-in only to leave a cryptic card inside with the text, "To the one who has betrayed us. May all the Stars judge his soul. For they'll watch over us until the Planet is cleansed of the darkness." Thanks to Russell's expertise, Frank and the player discovered that the one liable for the break-in was Brett Nolan, the lead actor of Horace's last film project The Ornery Die Last and a Utopian who—with the help of the card—evidently wanted to make sure the stars wouldn't allow Horace's soul to come back since the movie producer had allegedly betrayed the cult. Brett wasn't very happy with having his card taken away from Horace's mansion, but dropped a bomb when he revealed that Russell was raised as a fellow Utopian but had "betrayed" the cult—driving the Pacific Bay Police to a state of darkness. manipulated the player to grab this contract from Horace's mansion.]] Back in the police station, Russell was infuriated after being informed by Frank about what Brett bubbled out to him and the player during the conversation earlier on. Things would only get worse for the profiler when his father, Jupiter Crane, made an unexpected appearance, requiring the player to search for a contract he made with Abitbol & Sons Studios to rewrite the script for Horace's The Ornery Die Last. Despite of not being very fond of his father, Russell agreed to accompany the player in returning the restored contract to Leo Brooks—the accountant responsible for writing a contract for Jupiter. During a short conversation, Leo informed Russell about the Utopians practically controlling Ivywood—making the profiler mentally unstable by the minute because of his despise for their hostility, which was the main reason as to why he left the cult. Russell went back to the police station to lambaste his father for manipulating the player, to which Jupiter responded that the Utopians only wanted to erase their trace of involvement in Horace's film project in order to avert being hit with a murder scandal, but Russell went off-topic by bubbling out that Jupiter let the Utopians ruin his childhood—suggesting that the profiler was now consumed with vengeance. Russell firmly believed his father was hiding something from him, thus making a promise that he would expose the Utopians' true identity no matter the cost. Notable Members/Followers Possible Victims *Horace Foster, a movie producer. Case Appearances Members and/or followers of the Utopian Cult have made appearances in: *The Young and the Lifeless (Case #87, or Case #31 of Pacific Bay) *Once Upon a Crime (Case #88, or Case #32 of Pacific Bay) *Wild Wild Death (Case #89, or Case #33 of Pacific Bay) *Murdertown (Case #90, or Case #34 of Pacific Bay) Gallery Utopian_foe.jpg|The Utopians use an upside-down version of their own symbol to represent their foes. C89FilmProject.png|''The Ornery Die Last'', starring fellow Utopian Brett Nolan. Bottle_Label.png|Brett offered this bottle to Horace Foster, declaring him a Utopian faithful, with a so-called elixir inside. C89HorseUUpdown.png|Brett later gave this statue to Horace, declaring him an enemy, for not using a Utopian-approved script. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Organizations Category:Cults Category:Antagonists